


Mistletoe Kisses

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Three different interpretations at Sanvers mistletoe kisses.





	1. Kara's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it's the middle of March but I didn't feel like posting these earlier so I guess better late than never right?

“Kara, it all looks great, stop worrying so much!” 

“No, it has to be perfect Alex. Everyone’s coming over for Christmas Eve, and it has to be better than mom’s house. I want this to be my thing now!” Kara replied as she whipped around her apartment, moving things insignificantly in Alex’s eyes.

Here’s the thing, she understood why Kara was so worked up about having Christmas Eve at her place, but she had nothing to worry about, their mom didn’t even want to host the 24th anymore. Eliza had been happy to hand it over to Kara, who was obviously more than willing to take on the challenge of it all.

“Kara.” Alex tried again, finishing off the beer and getting up from the couch to line it up with the other empty bottles that were already accumulating on her sister’s countertop. She grabbed her sister’s wrist when she flew past her, pulling Kara to a halt and receiving one of her less than threatening glares and angry puffs in return. “It looks amazing. I promise.” With a heavy sigh the younger Danvers nodded and slowed her breath, shaking out her hands and looking around at the beautifully festive atmosphere her apartment was radiating. 

It looked like something out of a Christmas catalogue what with the gorgeous tree, the abundant Christmas decorations perfectly scattering the space, and a half dozen candles lit around the place. It smelt like you’d just walked into a Pillsbury factory, the gingerbread cookies already decorated and on the table while the pecan pie was finishing up in the oven. It was a perfect scene really, as the sun was going down and the lighting made the space feel even cozier. 

“Okay. It looks good.” Kara admitted, a little proud smirk upon her face. The oven started beeping marking the readiness of the pecan pie Alex just begged Kara to make. It wasn’t usually on their family menu for the holidays, an apple pie more often seeing the light of day, but Alex knew that it was Maggie’s favourite and really wanted her girlfriend to have a piece of home even if she weren’t with her family this year. Kara had enthusiastically agreed, loving seeing her sister so happy for the first time in so long. “I hope I made it to Maggie’s standards…”

“I’m sure it tastes amazing Kara, don’t worry about it.” Alex commented, putting down the glass of wine she’d poured herself as a knock on the door came, announcing their first guest. The older Danvers sister pulled open the door, staying tucked behind it knowing that the apartment would be much warmer than the hallway air, her dark green t-shirt and navy jeans enough to keep her warm in Kara’s apartment, but not enough for the brisk air that the guest would be bringing with them to the door. 

Hoping to see Maggie on the other side, Alex was disappointed when James stood holding a case of beer with him on the other side. She let him in graciously, hanging his coat and shutting the door again. He headed right over to Kara, setting down the beer case next to Alex’s empty bottles and leaned against the countertop as they began talking about work, as per usual. And so, with no experience in the media world, Alex picked up her wine glass again and started straightening out the cutlery on the table. 

Kara answered the door next, letting in Winn and Eliza who’d arrived at the same time, bringing in nice conversation for Alex, who got along great with her mother and considered Winn one of her good friends. The three of them sat on the couch and chatted quietly about what they’d been up to in the last few weeks, although Alex and Winn’s stories were very similar. Finally the knock that Alex had been waiting for rang through the apartment. And although Kara was making her way over, she caught Alex’s eye as she stood up and backed off, knowing that her sister had been itching to see her girlfriend as they hadn’t seen each other outside of work much over the last little while, both of them very busy keeping National city safe from whatever new threat there was. And sure enough, there stood detective Sawyer all bundled up in her usual leather coat but with a big red scarf on this time as well. 

“Danvers.” She nodded, tilting her head sideways and making Alex’s heart melt. “Sorry I’m late, traffic was shit and I had to get a cab.” Alex nodded and looked back into the apartment quickly, making sure no one was staring at them before she grabbed Maggie’s scarf and pulled the gorgeous girl in for a loving kiss. 

“Come in.” Were the first words from Alex’s mouth as she helped Maggie take off her coat and scarf, passing her an already opened beer as she hung the clothes with the rest of their guests’ things, visibly nervous about what was about to happen. 

This was an unusual Christmas Eve for yet another reason, this was the first time Maggie would be meeting Eliza. With a deep breath Alex led her in, past Kara and James, who said hello, and over to the couch she’d be occupying before Maggie had knocked on the door. Winn waved and nodded at the two, having met Maggie many times before. Eliza, however, had taken a stand and was wearing a lovely smile on her face as her daughter approached timidly.

“Maggie, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Eliza said reaching out and shaking Maggie’s hand with enthusiasm. Maggie smiled back brightly, returning the greeting. “Alex doesn’t stop talking about you, so it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” With that comment Maggie laughed and looked back at Alex, who’s horrified look and flushed cheeks gave away her every emotion. They three of them sat down again and started talking about science once more, about half of what the Danvers women were discussing going right over the detective’s head. Eventually Alex got up to help Kara with the final touches on the dinner she was cooking for everyone, although she probably didn’t need the help. 

Without a word to her sister, Kara was grabbing Alex’s wrist and dragging her to the back window of her apartment, telling her to stay put for a few seconds. With much confusion Alex obliged, wondering exactly what her sister was up to, she could recognize that scheming expression anywhere. What she least expected is exactly what Kara did, walking right over to Maggie and grabbing her wrist as she had Alex’s, tugging her towards the corner where Alex stood. 

“Kara, what?” Alex asked when the pair arrived by her side. 

“You two have to get over this rigidity already.” Kara simply said, smiling cheekily at the pair. “You can’t pretend you’re just friends or whatever because it’s boring, and quite frankly, you two are too cute to not be all couple-y and gush over each other, especially at Christmas.” 

With a confused look, Alex was about to reply when Kara gave Maggie a little push, the detective stumbling forward a couple steps and into Alex’s arms, which caught her with ease. It was then that Kara looked up, both Alex and Maggie’s gaze following hers, to the mistletoe hanging above them. 

“Kara, you didn’t…” Alex said, a half-assed dig at her sister’s scheming mind. But her sister was no longer listening. No, she now held her own glass of wine and was tapping the glass with a knife she’d picked up, egging the pair on for a kiss while also grabbing everyone else’s attention. The gesture made Alex roll her eyes while it made Maggie laugh and take charge, knowing how nervous Alex was about this whole evening. Before Alex quite registered that her girlfriend was actually submitting to the kind-hearted peer-pressure of her younger sister she was kissing Maggie under the mistletoe. Considering the circumstances, it really was the perfect kiss, and because of that Alex had soon forgotten exactly how annoyed she’d been with Kara. Her arms slid around Maggie’s waist, pulling herself in deeper as she felt soft hands curl around her neck and gentle thumbs across her cheeks. A few seconds later Maggie pulled back, smiling up at Alex with the kindest of eyes. It was that very gaze that calmed Alex down again, the girl having been a nervous wreck for weeks about this night, since having asked Maggie if she’d like to attend. 

“Don’t worry Alex, your mom loves you, you’re allowed to show off your happiness.” Maggie said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear before her hand dropped and she turned around, pulling Alex by the arm back to the couch where Eliza sat smiling happily at the two. It was obvious to Maggie that Alex’s mother had never seen Alex kiss anyone before, let alone look this happy afterwards. And so, with the anxiety behind her and a gorgeous girl at her side, Alex went on to have the most perfect Christmas Ever of her life, surrounded by everyone she loved.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends get dragged out for a carriage ride by Kara. Alex and Maggie manage to steal a couple minutes alone.

Maggie was never the type of person to like Christmas to a fault. When she was a teenager, she always felt that there were better things to do with her time off school than spend it with the family she never really felt connected to. But since she’d started dating Alex that had changed. Kara was the biggest Christmas fan Maggie had ever met, which meant that Alex was usually dragged out to all the festive events with her sister. And so, now that the pair were together, that meant that Maggie was dragged along as well. They’d been to a Christmas market, a carolers “concert” downtown, and a parade so far. 

Tonight on the agenda was a sleigh ride and light show through one of National City’s largest parks. Kara had apparently invited Winn and James along for the ride as well, so they were going as a group. Whether this because she just wanted them there or because she may have felt a little third wheeled from past events Maggie didn’t know. In any case, she was happy to get the chance to meet up again with a couple of Alex’s friends and get to know them better.

Kara and Alex had gotten there first, as per usual, Maggie still didn’t know quite how they managed to get everywhere so fast. She was there second, sauntering up to meet the pair casually with her hands stuffed in her pockets, trying to keep them as warm as possible. Alex winked at her sneakily but they stayed innocently standing side by side, waiting for the two boys as Kara chatted away. 

“So Maggie, any plans for the rest of the holiday season?” Kara asked eventually, after she and Alex had finished their long winded chat about what their mother might be cooking for Christmas dinner this year, apparently there was always a little surprise to the meal.

“Well, um, work I guess.” Maggie shrugged, looking over at Alex who knew that the girl wasn’t going to be doing much. “I don’t have any plans as of now.”

“Why don’t you spend it with us?!” Kara exclaimed, very excited at the idea of having another person around to share the love and joy with. Maggie was about to reply with a negative answer, her and Alex having already discussed the very topic a few weeks ago when the boys finally arrived, tearing the little conversation apart. 

“Okay, who is as excited about this as I am?!” Winn said excitedly as they walked over to the relatively short line for the next ride out. He looked like a child in a candy store, almost bouncing up and down in anticipation. “I mean come on, the programming that has to go into the lights to make them play along with the music just as we ride past, that’s super cool! Anyone? Come on.” James and Kara both laughed at the nerd as he continued to ramble on about how much fun he’d have making the shows, and how maybe there’d be some way for them to implement the software into a DEO training session or something.

“Yes Winn, it’s cool, but it’s not a topic of conversation for a festive night out. Talk to Hank about it on Monday.” Alex commented, successfully shutting Winn up, but only after getting a pointed look her way from both him and Kara while James laughed at the three of them. About to start another conversation, Alex went to open her mouth again but fell silent when a familiar hand slipped into her own, pulling her gaze to her left to meet Maggie’s gaze instead. “Hi.” She said softly, smiling over at the gorgeous girl standing beside her. “You alright?”

“Me? Oh, yeah of course I am. You’re adorable though, being all bossy like that as if you don’t talk about work all the time too.” She responded, laughing a little at Alex’s expense, and even more so when her girlfriend shot her a look, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

And with that they were told to hop onto the sleigh that had just arrive with another handful of strangers. The sleigh was off without a hitch, the horses trotting towards the small forest-like section of the park where all the lights had been set up for the ride. Maggie’s hand was still snug in Alex’s as they took in all the ride had to offer. Winn was right, the light show was really cool, and the timing not only spot on with the music but with the ride itself, the show had obviously been meticulously put together. It was beautifully silent as they rode through the trees, brisk air hitting their already-old cheeks as the wind picked up slightly and the clouds started to sprinkle snow. 

“This is crazy beautiful” Kara commented, getting lost in the snowflakes that were falling around her, something the younger sister had always been fascinated with, much to Alex’s amusement who’d grown up with snowy Christmases her whole life. The rest of the group chuckled slightly at the child-like comment she’d made, James and Winn looking at Kara like she was the centre of their universe while Alex looked over at Maggie, who’d whispered “You’re more beautiful” just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Alex’s cheeks flushed at the comment as she squeezed the hand she help and subsequently let go of that hand to wrap and arm around Maggie, whom she’d noticed had started shivering slightly in the winter air. 

Once the ride came to an end and everyone had hopped off, Kara suggested they follow the heavenly scent of the hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows, a fire-pit having been setup for all the customers. She and the two boys walked over excitedly, leaving both Maggie and Alex behind, the pair having decided to take the walk over more slowly, enjoying the lovely path that had been constructed by what seemed like an endless row of candy-cane shaped lights. 

They strolled hand in hand silently for a good chunk of the way before Maggie had suddenly stopped, Alex halting rather unexpectedly in her tracks. With a look over at Maggie she raised an eyebrow in question only to get a cheeky little smirk back as she was pulled down what appeared to be a hidden side path. She failed to see how Maggie had noticed something so minute like this, and also wondered why in the world she was currently being dragged into the dark.

“Maggie what?... Oh.” She said as they turned around the corner to find a beautifully lit up little corner, as if it was meant for couples to get away for a few minutes alone. Alex followed Maggie into the centre of it, admiring the fence that closed them in and the soft white lights that twirled around them. She was so distracted by them that she almost tripped when Maggie pulled her into her by the belt of her jacket.

“Look up.” Maggie commented softly, her eyes already focused on something above them. Alex followed her lead as her eyes drifted up only to catch sight of a tiny little mistletoe hanging above them. She smiled softly and lowered her head again, catching Maggie’s beautiful chestnut eyes before shutting her own and grabbing the smaller woman’s face, bringing their lips together without a second of hesitation. She felt Maggie kiss her back instantly, their first kiss of the night. It was incredibly adorable, kissing under mistletoe in the middle of a forest as the snow drifted down around them. With that very thought in mind Alex broke free from the kiss and started laughing, a confused Maggie watching her.

“This is like something from a cliché movie.” Alex explained, gesturing to the scene around them with a huge smile on her face. “It’s amazing, I love it.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty sweet.” Maggie replied, now the one to reach up to capture Alex’s lips again, tightening her grip on Alex’s belt as she pulled her forward for another kiss. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being wrapped up in each other’s arms in the incredible serene environment before Maggie broke the silence. “We should go find your sister and those two puppies that fawn over her every move.” With a loud laugh Alex agreed, sliding her hand into Maggie’s again, not feeling cold at all anymore, buzzing with enough warmth to last her for the rest of the night.


	3. DEO and NCPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a little shit basically.

Alex knew Maggie was up to something the second she stepped into the DEO with that cheeky smirk she so often wore. What she was up to this time, Alex had no idea, but she knew it’d be coming to hit her like a freight train in three… two… one…

“Danvers. I have something to show you.” Right on cue the sweet and familiar voice of detective Maggie Sawyer was ringing through the room. With a shake of her head Alex leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms and lifting her feet up onto her desk, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What? Don’t you trust me?”

“Not for a second actually. Not with that look on your face.”

“Oh come on, play along just this once Alex. I promise it’s not going to harm you in any way.” Maggie tried, taking a seat on the edge of Alex’s desk, throwing her feet off the surface to give herself more room, getting an angry huff in response. “Cross my heart, seriously.” 

“Fine. Two minutes.” Alex commented, getting up and brushing out her shirt and readjusting the utility belt she always wore at work, never knowing when she was going to get whisked off for a case. “But I swear to god Mags if you get me dirty I will kick your ass, I don’t have a change of clothes here today.” With an excited jump off the table Maggie grabbed Alex’s wrist and tugged her towards the elevator entrance, eliciting a look of caution from Alex, who wondered where Maggie could even take her with her restricted access in the building. But contrary to original thought, they did not jump into an elevator but took a sharp right turn towards the sparring rooms. “I’m not going to fight you, you know I’m highly trained it wouldn’t even be a fight for me.”

“I know that.” Maggie replied, not paying the much attention, but Alex smirking at the response nonetheless, a little ego boost coming from the comment. “Besides I promised I wouldn’t scuff you up.” Without any hint as to what exactly was going on Alex followed Maggie, the grip on her wrist loosening to a guided grip rather than a dragging one. They walked for a couple minutes until they were on the opposite side of the building, the same large windows as in the main area lining the walls. It was when they were nearly at the windows did Maggie stop, right in the middle of a doorway. Before Alex could say a word Maggie had strong hands on her hips and was pushing her back against said door frame and pointing up without looking up herself. Alex glanced up and laughed, seeing a mistletoe hanging from the door frame, clearly haven been taped there. 

“You’re such a little shit.” Alex said, rolling her eyes affectionately and leaning down to capture the shorter woman’s lips with her own, hands finding the collar of her jacket than hung open loosely. She felt Maggie smile as she returned the kiss, hands squeezing Alex’s hips, popping herself up on her toes to reach Alex properly. The kiss didn’t last long though, Alex pulling back a few seconds later, looking sideways down the hall they’d come down, making sure no one was making their way towards them accidentally. When the coast turned out to be clear she looked back down at Maggie, who was smiling smugly, thumbs hooked in Alex’s belt now. 

“I like this mistletoe thing.” She said, jumping up and swiping the small plant from the door frame, pocketing it in her coat and turning away from Alex, sauntering back towards the main atrium. Caught off guard by the suddenness of her movements, Alex took a second before gathering her thoughts and jogging after the detective, shoving her playfully. “I’ll let you get back to work, pick me up when you’re done?” With another laugh Alex nodded.

“Sure. I have the Ducati with me today, I’ll come by the station around six.” She told Maggie as the elevator doors closed. With the gorgeous girl gone she finally let herself blush, turning around and walking back to her desk, nearly running into three different people because she was so distracted by the thoughts in her head. Although she teased Maggie a lot, her sneaky little romantic gestures really did make her heart feel full and always got her in a good mood. She felt very lucky to have someone go out of their way to put a smile on her face, even if it was just for a couple minutes. 

The thoughts of that kiss stayed with Alex for the rest of the day, so much so that Kara actually managed to get the upper hand during their training session, Alex leaving work to hop on her bike with a few bruises across her ribcage. She groaned as she pulled on her coat, the stretching required causing her clothes to brush the wounds uncomfortably. But soon enough she was one her way to NCPD. 

She arrived fairly quickly, the traffic building up the opposite way she was riding, which also meant that there was plenty of parking space, even in the police lot where Alex was allowed to leave her bike when she was down at the station for DEO work. Knowing the place well, she strolled in and walked right to the far left where Maggie’s desk was, currently vacant. She leaned against it while waiting only to have the girl she came to see stroll in seconds later. Maggie’s face broke into a smile as she walked over, shrugging off her police-issued coat and hanging it up next to where Alex stood. The pair were the same height thanks to Alex leaning against the desk, which gave Maggie an idea, something she’d pay for later with many eye rolls. She glanced at Alex and then turned her head to catch her co-worker’s eye.

“Hey Connor, watch this.” She said, grabbing his attention and pulling out the very mistletoe she’d taped up at the DEO earlier that day, reaching above her head to hold it above Alex and herself, immediately receiving that eye roll she’d been anticipating. 

“Maggie I swear to god you’re the biggest pain in the ass.” Alex groaned, shaking her head. Connor laughed and crossed his arms, wanting to see exactly how the scene would play out. Meanwhile, Maggie was now sporting a gigantic shit-eating grin as she raised an eyebrow at Alex, wiggling the mistletoe as if her girlfriend had forgotten it was there.

“Asshole.” She said as she grabbed Maggie’s shirt and pulled her forward roughly. The kiss was softer than Maggie had expected from the pull, and she melted into it quickly, dropping her hands and running them softly up Alex’s thighs. And then not a second later, much to Maggie’s surprise, Alex was standing up tall again with the mistletoe branch in her hand. As much as she hated losing the little game she’d been playing, Maggie burst out laughing at the situation and nodded in defeat.

“Okay, should have seen that coming.” She said, shrugging and grabbing hold of Alex’s hand, waving goodbye to Connor, who had completely lost it at this point, and leading them out. “This isn’t over though.”


End file.
